


Miracle

by MyuMyu



Category: frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Established Relationship, Loki is both a jerk and sweetheart, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Never intended it to be so long, Tom is a wonderful daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: After they decide to have a baby,Loki and Tom are more than anxious to become parents.But things might end badly when Loki can't control his impulsive reactions.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sort of fetish about making Loki half a jerk and half a sweetheart. XD Um,never throught I'd stretch like that with writing it.Took me some days,but hopefully is good.Forgive any typos or mistakes.I wrote it mostly during the night. ^^'

         Moonlight broke through the open window with a pale glaze,but strong enough to lit the entire room since no light was turned off. From the square shaped shadow,a part was covering half of the king sized bed,throwing an eerie light over the man who was lying on top of it.

         Several used tissues laid next to him,on the empty side of bed,as well as the phone,which had some unanswered calls. The earlier happenings were still vivid,perhaps a bit too much because even now,he was still sniffing his nose. Tom had never thought he would get through such a fight,not with his husband. It had affected him...them,in a greater view.

~~~~~~~~~~

         Since the Brit remained pregnant,Loki had been even more caring to him,in a way that Tom was not even allowed to wash the dishes.It had been a wish both had for a long time,especially Tom,who thought that a child's voice and presence would fill their house with joy,a fulfillment of their endless love,a fruit which would grow forever. Loki had been a bit reticent at first,mostly from the fear of his Jotün heritage,which would mostly be passed to their baby. But Tom had assured him that he did not cared how their child would look. He'd love him as much.

         All in all,he managed to convince his lover to accept,Loki concluding that it might not be as awful and...well,he would adore a baby with the beauty of his Thomas' eyes. It seemed to have triggered something in Loki's heart. Hope. A miracle,Tom could notice. /Their/ miracle.

         It took the actor by surprise how one day,Loki tied a scarf over his eyes and told him to trust him.Undoubtedly,Tom did. With his magic,Loki ported them somewhere. The actor felt a sudden breeze caressing his body and the familiar sound of waves reaching to his ears. Were they at the sea? They were. As Loki took off the scarf,Tom was greeted with the sight of the sea,darkened by the lack of sun,but nevertheless beautiful. On the sand,a blanket was beautifully arranged between torches,the only light to open their way towards it. Tom could only embrace Loki,never having believed his husband to be so romantic. There were many to learn about him still...

         That night remained forever printed in his heart. The way Loki made love to him,soft and loving,so unlike his usual self,how he had led them both through all of it,succumbed them in pure bliss. And when the time came,when both were close to completion,Loki took the task to assure his mortal,as he used a spell on him,to spare both from transforming Tom's body into a female form. Loki wished to impregnate his husband,not wife. So it happened that after some weeks,Tom began to feel sick,his appetite to grow and his emotional state to be more delicate than it usual was. Loki knew what that mean and Tom seemed to as well,because one morning,his mortal shown him one of the devices mortal women used to find out if they are pregnant. It was positive. Thomas was pregnant.

         A lot of care was put in his mortal,like a mother would with her daughter. It came sometimes to the situation when Loki would strongly argue with Diana,his mortal's mother,upon some aspects,such as how Tom should protect himself,or what should he eat. Tom was highly amused by the situation,but nevertheless more than happy to have her and Loki's support,his fear of what will a baby imply being hard to handle alone. As the pregnancy advanced,Tom suggested to his husband that it would be good to begin the decoration of their baby's room. Loki was more than happy to accept,but with a single condition. He wanted to combine the mortal elements which formed a child's room on Midgard with elements from Asgard. Even if that realm was not his birth land,he had been raised in the Æsir culture. His mother had prepared his room with a lot of care and love,because she wanted to make Loki feel like he belonged on Asgard.Loki was going to do the same thing. Their baby will know that it has two homes. Tom accepted without complaint. He even let some tears roll down his cheeks,knowing how much Frigga meant for his beloved one still.

         Tom was four months pregnant at that time. His belly began to swell,it was not very large yet,a bump,but he already was finding pleasure in protectively keeping his hands over it. It felt to be a too long wait until he could hold their little angel in his arms,until he was able to feel his scent.As much as Loki was allowing him,he helped in decorating the room. They'd bought a large cart of objects,like toys,clothes or certain furniture. Loki decided to take over the walls and with some of the objects Thomas chose,he painted and decorated them in what represented beautiful landscapes of Asgard,the most important -and most dear to his heart- being the starry sky which was visible from the BiFrost. He often ventured there when he needed some time for himself and so he found it profoundly mesmerizing. The only piece of furniture he wanted to be specific from his side here was the crib. He personally brought from Asgard one,but not any kind of crib. It was /his/ crib: a beautiful wooden carved crib,adorned with numerous markings and symbols,including a secret protection spell,of which he mentioned nothing to Thomas.

        "It's very beautiful,my love." Said Tom,as he admired the fine work put into this little,but important object. Loki smiled,chin resting upon Tom's shoulder as he braced him from behind,hands splayed over his belly.

        "It is. I could not let it behind. I haven't had the chance to use it for my other children,sadly. But for our baby it will have a great use."

         "I know,my love. I know."

           Loki sighed. Happy,but longing. Tom simply turned his head with understanding and kissed his cheek soothingly,smiling like the sun.

 

         As months passed,Tom began to feel more and more unable to move around.Loki had strictly prohibited him to lift anything heavy or to practice any kind of sport,like running. The actor felt sad at first that he was not going to do what he liked,but it happened the same with acting.After he’d told some of his best friends,fellow actors,the good news,they assured him that he should not worry.The advice came especially from the actresses who’ve been pregnant before.Gods,all were bossy…Tom said nothing rude though,thinking that he had no idea what having a baby means and every advice was more than welcomed. Slowly,his usual active routine transformed into a rather lazy one,of which the actor was not very fond of.Loki took care however to distract him as good as possible.They’d often go in the evening to have a walk in the park or a light dinner in front of the TV or in other days,Loki would port them in a city or another,since his magic was easy to serve them and have a short visit through it.All in all,Tom never found himself bored.But the god knew his beloved missed his old routine,so one day,he’d come up with an idea.

        As Tom’s birthday was close,Loki began to use the mortal way of finding a gift.So he took the laptop and surfed the internet for some good hours.It was then when he stumbled over a very interesting offer.It was a course for pregnancy,where future parents would learn how to handle the moment of birth,but also where Tom could make a special gymnastic against back pain or other pregnancy effects.The offer sound pleasing for Loki,who knew that Tom would learn it in the way it was done on Midgard.So he booked one and when Tom’s birthday was there,he gave him the gift.The grin Loki held could be not wiped from his lips for an entire week.Tom could only shake his head,happy and amused.

        Another two months passed.With a six months pregnancy,Tom very much compared himself with a hot air balloon. His back began to ache harder by day,he could not sleep on a side or on his stomach anymore.And damn,the need to pee was pressing.Not only bad things came from this,though.Since the baby had developed very much,they could finally know the gender.It was at the third scan when the doctor told them that they are going to have a baby girl.A little girl…Tom couldn’t contain his tears.They were going to have a beautiful little angel,with big eyes and lovely hair.If until then Tom was happy only by knowing that their baby is healthy,now the actor could finally imagine how their daughter is going to be.Loki was in the same situation.He couldn’t contain himself from kissing Thomas all over his face or caressing his stomach.

        For a moment,Tom couldn’t help but feel proud and amazed by his husband.If he would have put the Loki he knew at the beginning of their relationship,a chaos held between too tall walls,masked in coldness and hidden pain,with the Loki from now,a loving man,protective and well…not with with less mischief,as it was obvious,but very much changed.He would have never imagined how he would join him so freely to his pregnancy courses,of how he wouldn’t be bothered by the women and their husbands and their sweet glances during the exercises(sweet was something Loki didn’t took as good),or how he wouldn’t say a word to his whims,to his pretty pleas to have his lower back rubbed when pain was too hard to bare or the lack of sex in their otherwise very active sexual life.Tom couldn’t love more than that this man.

        Something began to be off though as he was nearing his term. Tom was eight months pregnant at that time.By now,the preparations for birth were almost done.Their baby’s room was done,the preparations for the christening as well(Tom insisted that their daughter should know about mortal religions and traditions),but something was still missing.A name.They’ve been so busy with the preparations that they didn’t thought about a name.

        It was a quiet evening when Tom popped the matter out.They were laying in bed,Loki lounged on his side with Tom’s back against him,in such an angle that his lithe fingers could rub along his lower back.Tom was caressing with his hand over the roundness of his belly ,eyes closed. Sweet silence reigned between them peacefully,until suddenly,he let out a gasp,body jerking slightly.

       “Loki,did you felt that?”

       “Hm? What to feel,Thomas?”

        Loki tilted his head just slightly,to have a better look of his mortal.He felt Thomas’ hand wrapping around his wrist and bring his own hand over his stomach.He made a sign which meant to remain quiet,which Loki did.Tom tapped a finger on his belly and waited for a moment,then,like an answer,a kick was felt against their palms.A smile grew widely on the god’s lips.

       “She can hear us,Lo. “

       “And feel,Thomas.” Loki added,brushing his hand along the roundness protectively. “My beautiful starlight.You shall be loved and protected.No one will ever judge you or dare hurt you as long as I live.”’

       “We shall,my love.I love you.Both of you,Loki.With all my heart.”

       “I love you too,Thomas.And you too,my little flower.”

        Tom smiled then,a gesture full of love as he took his husband’s hand up to his lips to kiss it.Then he leaned back his head to look at him,as an idea came into his mind.

       “Darling,I just figured out something…we don’t have a name for our baby just yet.”

       “That is true.What name would you like to choose?”

       “Um,I thought we can both think of something.What if we choose two names?A name from here and a Norse one.So there wouldn’t be any fights.”

       “Mm…there would not have been,Thomas.But I thank you for thinking at this.I would choose Bergljot.”

       “It’s beautiful.What does it mean?”

       “It means ‘ _ _light will save’.__  A light to save a soul.”

       “A light to make us happy,a starlight.I think it pales in comparison to yours,but I think that a suitable name would be Annabelle. Do you like it,love?’

       “I do.It does not pale at all.Annabelle Bergljot Hiddleston.”

       “Ehehe! It’s perfect.Do you like it too,Annabelle?”

        Another kick came as response and Tom could only smile,the agreement being now fulfilled.

      

        As the two had now a name for their baby,the actor was fully ready to bring their baby into their world.Happiness seemed to not love to stay between them all the time,though.In the last week of his pregnancy,their house had been full of guests,much to Loki’s annoyance.His mortal should have not been bothered and exhausted by any kind of activity,but Tom,bless him,was too kind to them.Loki didn’t said anything.He wouldn’t upset his mortal by being rude to them.So for the next days he welcomed them with all the diplomacy he learned at the court.Most of them were old friends of his mortal or fellow actors who hadn’t the opportunity to congratulate him for the good news.Tom was showered with gifts for Annabelle,all pink or in bright colors.Loki was simply thanking them,rather distant.He simply wished to end this and have some time alone with his sweet mortal.That’s why he was most of the time in the kitchen,taking care of drinks or snacks.His patience upon this subject ended one of these evenings,though.While he was filling some glasses with juice in the kitchen,he heard,by mistake,two of Thomas’ friends chatting.Loki stepped closer to the door,hidden in shadows and listened closely to what they were talking about.

       “Heh,I wonder for how long will their relationship last.” Said the first person with a snarl.

       “Why that? They seem pretty well together.They’re going to have a baby.” Said the second,much milder.

       “Don’t you know what is said about Loki? His past is not very clean…”

       “Well,Tom said he’s changed…but who knows?”

       “Yeah….his child won’t be far from the father.I tell you that.I can already imagine news about the girl venturing with whatever men or so…poor Tom.He could have chosen better.”

        Loki had almost dropped the glass from his hand when he heard the conversation.Anger and sorrow ran hot through his veins,as well as…pain.No one was going to treat him as any kind of rag doll. And no one was allowed to offend his unborn daughter.Out of senses,he burst out in the living room.Every voice stopped,eyes fixed on him. Even Tom,who was sitting next to his mother on the sofa was surprised and startled.Loki seemed not to care of the glances thrown on him or the murmurs that reached his ears.He just lunched forward to one of the two,a blonde man and grabbed him by the collarbone. Having a much bigger force,he pinned him against the wall,few inches above the floor.The blonde yelped and whimpered for help,but no one seemed brave enough to confront the wraith of Loki.Only Tom,who was literally shocked,stood with the help of his mother and approached him.

         "How dare you speak such words against us? Have you lost your dignity?? How can you call yourself a friend when your thoughts are of an enemy?? Tell me!!"

         "W-What? I-I said nothing! P-Put me down,please!"

         "Nothing?" Loki half laughed,like a mad man. "I heard you,bastard! You and the other,chit chatting under your breath! I'm tired of this! Of your daily visits,of you bothering us,our..."

         "Loki...please."

         Tom's soft voice broke through the fog of anger to Loki's ears,as well as the feeling of his warm hand upon his ready to punch closed hand. He looked for a moment over his shoulder,only to see his sweet mortal with the beginning of tears in his eyes and the light of confusion twinkling in them. Loki froze for a moment,reconsidering his decision. But ration was too weak this time for him,so with an inner forgiveness to Tom,he sagged his fist from his hand and hit the blonde man right in the jaw,making him fall flat on his stomach on the floor,blood oozing from his lips.Loki then turned towards the others still angrily and with a shouting voice.

         "Get out of this house! Now! Or I'll make you all regret it!"

         The thunderous tone of his voice and the way his fists still were so tightly closed to the point where his knuckles were white made the others to clearly get the message. They gave Tom a last congratulation,then exited quietly,one of them dragging the blonde out.

         Still in the middle of the room,with a pale expression and brimming tears in his eyes,Tom was watching Loki unmoved. It was impossible to tell what caused his lover's anger,but not even he was sure if getting close to Loki was very good at the moment.

         "L-Loki...please...why did you acted so?What did he said?"

         "No,Thomas! Not now! This is not the right moment or day!! Just let me be!"

         "B-But,love..."

         "No,Thomas!! I don't want to hear or see you now! I've had enough for today! I'm tired!"

         Loki didn't realised how his words might affect his oversensible mortal,so he didn't looked back when he walked out the house. He needed air,needed to clear his mind before he'd hurt Thomas as he did with the mortal.Loki knew what his rage was able to transform him into.Meanwhile,back in the house,Tom let himself be seated down by his mother on the sofa again. He began to cry with hot tears in her shoulder,the feeling of guilt beginning to take over him. Loki didn't wanted to see him.He was angry for sure,angry at what happened...maybe angry on him too.

         "I...I...he doesn't want to see me anymore,he...mother,what am I going to do?"

"Shh...Tom,sweetheart,please,don't cry. It will affect the baby. And you too,my dear. I don't know what happened to Loki,but he wouldn't hate you. I saw with what care he treats you."

         "No,mother...I think he's tired of me...he's been like a maid around his master,without rest,always accepting my whims,without any rewards or pleasures. I...oh..."

        "We can not know,my boy. So please,please stop crying. Think of Annabelle,Tom. She will feel your angst and sadness."

         Tom looked down at his large belly for a moment and at his hands which laid over it. He rubbed over the roundness slowly,feeling a kick against his palms not later.

         "Sweetheart...I am so sorry. I didn't wanted to upset you. Please,forgive me."

         Another kick was the response against his palm.It made Tom smile between tears,happy to at least not have their baby upset on him.Having him slightly calmed,Diana lead him towards the bedroom,sleep being very much needed to fully calm him. She prepared him a tea and tucked him under the blanket,exactly in the same way she did when he was a boy. This worked its magic on Tom,because soon,after he finished his tea,the Brit was fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

         Tom sniffed again in the napkin he had in hand. His sleep had been short,sadly,too many thoughts being a malice against rest. His mother had been by his side most of the evening,but a problem at home had to pull her away from Tom for a couple of hours.She had let him a short note on the nightstand,so he wouldn't be scared that he was alone. It only served to make him think again at Loki. At first he called his name aloud,hoping that the god would be back by now,either cooking in the kitchen or simply watching TV,as he usually did.No answer came,though,no padding of feet was heard.Loki was not back…Tom couldn’t hold himself back anymore,too sensible still because of his pregnancy,but also with a broken heart by his own misery.He cried,long and aloud and painfully,until he had no more tears to spill.Now the only thing which didn’t made him give up was Annabelle.His hands had been smoothing over and over his stomach,absently counting the kicks which he felt against his palms.Something began to worry him,though.In the last hour,he felt less kicks,involuntary or as a response to his tapping fingers.It was too unusual.As it was proved to him in the last months,Annabelle had a lot of her father’s energy,because she was pretty active everyday. But now this silence was too sudden and too deep for his own calm.

        “Sweetheart,why are you so silent,I wonder….are you upset on daddy? You shouldn’t be…daddy…he is difficult,in many ways.But he is loving,intelligent,handsome,a good sorcerer…he…”

        The Brit trailed off suddenly his sentence.He pushed himself slowly in a sitting position,as something wet seemed to trickle down his thigh. Had he wetted the bed by mistake?Tom had read that this may happen from time to time because of the baby’s pressure upon the bladder,but usually the man would feel the need to use the bathroom.He cursed silently under his breath,knowing he’d have to change now.With very slow moves,Tom scooted first to the edge of the bed,passing one leg at a time down.Then,by leaning on his hands,he pushed his body up,not able to stand upright properly.He was about to begin to walk towards the bathroom when a sharp pain,very much alike to a knife like stab,coursed through his lower belly.No…was it the time?Another jolt of pan rushed through him,as a confirmation.

        “Ah! Annabelle…sweetheart,this is a very bad moment to show up…”

        Tom’s eyes adverted to the nightstand,where the phone was.Somehow,he managed to grab it and call his mother.The call was short,but shortly,she ordered him to wait there and do not move until she’d come with an ambulance. He agreed,between deep breaths,courtesy of the classes he’d been following in the past couple of months.Loki…where was he now,when he and Annabelle needed him? Tom shook his head,knowing he had to focus on his breathing and counting of contractions.He used the walls as support to move,despite the killing pain which coursed through him like living wires.Soon,he was reaching the living room,gladly without tripping over the stairs. Minutes seemed to go on forever. Tom feared his mother will not get in time here.

         "Annabelle! Please,sweetheart,spare me a little longer...ah!...I need your daddy here...I need my lover,my husband...please,if you can...send him a sign. I need him back...we both do! Please,be the miracle that will always unite us..."

         Tom groaned again painfully,his hand placing itself on his stomach protectively. Focusing was harder than he thought,as well as standing on his feet.Maybe...maybe Heimdall could help him. If Loki had ventured back on Asgard,the all seeing guard surely would know if he was there. So he put even more effort into his movements,dragged himself harder,until he stepped out of the house,in the cold air of the night. But he found himself unable to stand,because without noticing,he slumped next to the stairs,against the wall,in wet dirt. The street seemed abandoned. Tears began flooding his eyes again.

 

         Loki couldn't take the situation anymore.Since he left home,the god didn't stopped his walking until he reached the park. He took a seat on a bench and for the next hours,he'd been ruminating upon his thoughts. Those bastards were as fake as cardboard which pretends to be wood when painted. Thomas had to learn to make more trustful friends...Thomas. Loki didn't thought until that point,that Thomas might have no clue of the reason behind his outburst.His sweet mortal was paler than himself at that moment.Loki face palmed,cursing under his breath. From all this he didn't thought how much it would affect him. Question was...will Thomas welcome him back after being so harsh? His mortal was kind and loving,but the god hadn't been quite a gentleman...A long sigh left his lips heavily. He continued to look down at the pigeon which was calmly eating some thrown seeds,ruminating on what he should do. So he continued to stare,but suddenly,he felt a feeling like a sting aching in his heart.Thomas,he thought. His mortal surely was in danger. Loki jolted up from the bench and ran,ran with all of his energy back home.

         When he hit their street,Loki could already spot Tom outside in front of their house. He'd almost tripped over as he knelt to him,not knowing where he should first touch him.

         "Thomas,my beloved,what happened? Why are you here?"

         "Loki...my love...ah...she's coming. Our Annabelle is coming. I...s-she heard me...she brought you back..."

         "Shh...Thomas,you know I wouldn't have let you for the world...I apologize for my outburst.But...I will explain the reasons later. You are far more important. Now breathe. Breathe,my sweet mortal.In and out..."

         "Y-Yes...o-okay,I trust you..." Tom nodded quickly,pressing foreheads with his lover as he took deep breaths,still counting the contractions.They were becoming stronger and took place much more often. Loki's hands came round Tom's body,shining with seithr,which he gently applied to ease some of the pain. He knew better than anyone what it meant to give birth and what pain one had to get through. He held his mortal until the ambulance arrived,as well as Tom's mother. Tom was taken inside quickly,laid down,then Loki followed,standing right next to him,holding his hand. The woman joined too,taking the other side to be close to her son.When they reached the hospital,Tom was taken immediately to the surgery room,but at Loki's pleas,the god was accepted too,not before to get properly dressed for this.Loki found his seat next to his beloved,hand in hand and with a half sorrowful expression. The man,who by now felt no more pain and was able to speak without screaming,looked up at his beloved,voice trembling with excitement.

         "My love..."

         "Thomas...shh...I must truly apologize. I shouldn't have gone,but...the two dared to insult me and our daughter as well. I could not allow this. I was so angry that I did not wished to upset you or hurt you."

         "Loki...I...those two will have a word with me,I swear. Now I understand your reasons,but...I was frightened,I thought you were upset on me,that you were tired of me."

         "Oh,Thomas,no. Never. I loved to take care of you,my sweet mortal. I..."

         The god was interrupted by a sudden cry,which echoed loudly in the room. Now two pair of eyes,green and blue stared fixed on the doctor. Smiling,the man brought over to them a small baby,still covered in blood a little,but vocal,which meant that she was healthy. Tears instantly ran down Tom's cheeks,shining brightly as the ones which threatened to leave Loki's eyes. He took their little angel in their arms,placing her on his chest.Tom knew that the first contact between their skin was good for both of them.

         "Congratulations,Mr. Hiddleston. You have a healthy daughter."

         "Thank you,doctor. Loki,look...our little angel...Annabelle. She is so beautiful,my love. So beautiful. And she smells so good."

         Tom couldn't stop admiring Annabelle,who,after being put in Tom's arms,fell silent,hands closed in tiny fists against his skin,lulled by her father's scent to a sweet slumber. Loki kissed her head repeatedly,not hiding his joy. For a moment,she opened her eyes just slightly,before they closed again. They were a vibrant blue,so much alike Tom's.Loki kissed his lips lovingly,basking in this sweet afterglow of happiness.

         "She is our miracle,Loki. Our love's fruit. I love you. For offering me this gift,for loving me,for choosing me...You are a wonderful man."

         "No,Thomas. /I/ thank you. Without you,I would have been destroyed by my own chaos. You were and are the only one able to tame me. And Annabelle...she is the proof that I can change. For you,for her. I love you,Thomas. With all my heart I do."

         "I love you too,Loki. We both do..."

         

         

 


End file.
